bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Find your Resolve
Act 1 It was night time. Yamato City sat in the dark blue, dimmed sky. Few lights were on, no cars could be seen, as well as people. As far as anyone was concerned, it was a ghost town. One particular masked figure sat on the top of the tallest building, overlooking the city and looking down upon a particularly large apartment building. Within the tallest left hand window was a youthful appearing woman, lying in her bed asleep. She was his old girlfriend, the only thing he could remember from his previous life, before he lost everything... He knew it was hopeless to try to talk to her again, knowing what he was like now, and all the problems that he had caused. But the least he could do was stand firm, and protect her from any harm that she would and would not see. Everything felt normal, at least for now... Walking into town was man that looked divine. He had deep purple eyes that looked like they; would shallow creation whole and purple hair that seemed to command the air. Vegetation and flowers seem to grow faster in his presence and the air around his genereal area was clearner than what is normally found in a city, due to his appearance in the city. " A rather quite city for these time." Rushifa turned his head slightly to where his left eye would see the newcomer. Behind the mask, a glowing red light briefly shined like a camera flash as he spoke with caution. "Too quiet for my taste." "Good evening sir." Mushoku word's were respectable but seemed to lack any emotion, like if he was nothingness itself. His words alone have known to make the bravest men and the most savage beast, run in fear. Fortunately, or unfortunatley for Mushoku, Rushifa was nor ordinary man, or beast. "Howdy." he said, still in his cautious voice. "Can I help you with something? Or are you just passing by like a boss?" "No I am simply just traveling to understand, and I am not passing through like a boss as I prefer to not command anyone." "That was a joke." Rushifa replied in an almost deadpan tone. "When I say "Like a Boss," I mean you're being awesome at what you're doing...aw forget it."" "Awesome? That is word that I don't hear to often, but how can you deduce something like that in five minutes?" "Well, seeing as how you walked up like some kind of higher up guy, with the attire the style the look and all, it's kinda intimidating and...kinda unnerving really." he replied. "Higher up guy? I don't intimitate, until it is called for. But I simply walked into town, but others have said similar things to me in my 3200+ years." "Geez." Rushifa replied, somewhat taken aback by the revelation of the man's age. "3200 years huh? Guess you've seen some things you wish you didn't." Mushoku expression didn't change. "I am immortal or none aging at least." "Oh ho? Now he's immortal." Rushifa said with a wave of his hand. "What is it you're wanting exactly? I know you told me that you're just passing through, but it's a little odd to me that you just spawn close to my vicinity." " I told you I simply want to understand. I also travel the worlds to do this, believe when I say if you were an already chosen target you would not know of me as I am apparently really good at hidding from trackers of all kinds. Furthermore, I am immortal fo I am a Senjungami (仙純神, lit. "immortal' untainted god''")." Sitting back up on his feet and facing Mushoku, Rushifa spoke in a more serious tone. "And what is it exactly that you want to understand?" "Whatever, I deem worthy or interseting for me to know." "And I guess you find me interesting, right?" he replied. "Honestly, I don't yet know. However, this will determine the next course of action. Have you ever heard of the Senjungami?" Rushifa stared at him for a few more seconds. His left eye began to glow behind his mask as if he were scanning Mushoku. A few more seconds passed, and the shine dimmed. "No. Can't say that I have." "Well, many pagan religions in the World of the Living have called us gods, heavenly spirits, and Kami in some areas of Japan where the Kami are regarded more as immortal gods than nature spirits as we don't age and possess divine-like powers. For example, I appear visible to none-spiritual aware beings in the World of the living and I am not in a giga. I am using a power called '''Jiheiho (地平歩, "earth plane step")." "Uh huh, so you can appear normal and go back to being spiritual like that?" he asked with a flick of his fingers in emphasis. "I'm guessing that's not the only trick you have up your sleeve?" "Technically, I am still spiritual but appear visible Reishi can touch matter but don't mix well. Regardless, you are right I possess numerous powers." "Right, well...." he began, holding his hands in his sleeves like a monk would. "I may not command any respect or authority, but I hope you don't plan on using any of these abilities in a bad manner while in this town. I kinda like to keep this place nice and quiet..." "Not that I would I am not some savage bloodthirsty fighter, but why is cause of her?" Rushifa then stepped a little to the left to obscure Naomi out of view of Mushoku. "Yeah, her and everyone else here." he said in a serious tone. " You feel threathen." "It's in my nature." he replied without his tone changing. "I'm a little paranoid, especially around a race that I've never heard of." "Most don't remember, even among the Captains of the Gotei 13 only the Head Captain remembers us. Like the Soul King, we Senjungami live in another natural dimension within the Soul Society. But my kind is a very old race." "Doesn't matter to me. I don't know you or your race at all, and therefore I approach you with caution." he replied. "What is your name?" "It's considered polite to give your own name first. I am Mushoku Kaigan 4th divison Shuhan of the Panteon. A Shuhan is basically a Captain for the Panteon and equal in military rank and power of abilities and reiatsu, and the Panteon is like our Gotei 13." "Rushifa Sureiya." he spoke plainly, not changing his pose. "No rank and no occupation. Just a nobody watching over a town." 'Do you have any special powers, and I mean ones outside of the normal ones." "Nothing really special, at least to me. I'm referred to as a "hybrid," of races, but I don't really know what they mean by that." he replied to the man. "Your part Arrancar are you not?" "That's what people tell me." Rushifa replied, cocking his head slightly in suspicion. "And you were just able to figure that out by just looking at me?" "Yes Shinigami I can tell many things, after all my own spiritual awareness is far greater than other spiritual beings. Infact I can detect others by sensing for Reiatsu that barrier's give off that hid, another's Reiatsu." "Impressive." he replied. "Why did you say that? Impressive? All I told you were facts, but most either don't believe or try to compare to some of their techniques. But you did not. You have made me curious of your synthetic eye, your Zanpakuto which name means the death of the gods, and even your damaged appearance.'' Sureiya Rushifa'' your not within the accepted norm of Shinigami are you?" "No, and I'm kind of getting irked right now...." Reaching his right hand up to grasp the handle of his large Zanpakuto, Rushifa gave Mushoku a cold glare with his red eye starting to glow. "Tell you what, buddy. Either you do something besides talk or you leave. If there's one thing you need to understand, it's that your presence is starting to get on my nerves." "No I will not obey your command. You don't own me and while I am not your enemy I am not your friend either. So choose your next words with cautions. I will not cause any conflict in this town if you reframe from attacking me. If you attack me, than I will defend myself." Mushoku started to walk passed him. Suddenley, the grey wrapping around the Zanpakuto unwinded, revealing a large cleaver form of it's weapon as he held it out to block Mushoku's path. "I don't think so. You're giving me a really bad vibe, something about you doesn't seem right to me, and so I need a few answers." "I already gave you my answer, now this is last attempt to not having to battle me. Move your Zanpakuto or I shall move through you." "Fraid' I can't do that." he replied cooly, his red eye glowing once more. "Not until I get my facts straight..." Mushoku opened his right palm at his now opponent. " Zekkyō (絶叫, screaming)." It release a huge wave of purple reiryoku at Rushifa and that torn through more than haft the city. What happened to Rushifa is not yet known however Mushoku controlled the attack to not kill any humans. "That was an unspoken spell of my species, that is equal at full power to a Hado # 93 and that I controlled it so that none other than you would get hit by it." The smoke clears to see if Mushoku's attack had done any damage to Rushifa. "GRK!!" Rushifa grunted in surprise as he was suddenly hit with a powerful blast of energy that sent him flying across the city, slamming into the road below them and skidding on his back for at least an entire city block. Behind the smoke and obscured from Mushoku's vision, Rushifa held up his weapon as it began to glow with blue energy. "Getsuga..." he began, the energy becoming larger and more brighter as he swund it down. "...Tensho!!!" BRWOOOSH!!!!! A massive crescent shaped wave of energy cleared the smoke away, revealing Rushifa's unmasked form with a large burn mark in the center of his chest from the previous impact of Mushoku's attack, as the attack raced for Mushoko and intended on doing as much damage as possible. "That's an attack I haven't see in a long time." Mushoku then used Otoho his species Shunpo-like speed to avoid it only for his left arm to get grazed by the Getsuga's reiryoku and appear behind Rushifa. " Ouch, that stun abit." Mushoku then used his Hikari no Mahō (光の魔法 light magic), to release light from one of his hands at Rushifa at close range. ...only for Rushifa to twirl around and block the strike with the flat end of his blade, a large gust of wind flying behind him from the sheer force of it. He then swung his blade to the right, and then brought it around to slice Mushoku's head clean off his shoulders. "Terekineshisu (テレキネシス, telekinesis)." Mushoku used his power of telekinesis to repel Rushifa several feet away from his person. "This is just going to be a return techniques, I will change that it's time for you to witness the power of the gods." As he was pushed back several more feet, Rushifa grinned with an almost feral glare. "That's good to hear, then I can show you..." he then pointed his weapon at Mushoku. "...why this is called "Death of the Gods..." " That power is unless against me as I will show you. Kotoamatsukami (別天津神; Literally meaning "Distinguished Heavenly Gods"). Your blade shall not negate, repel, or in anyway work against my power of Kotoamatsukami. Your blade refers to the time of the gods' final battle and only the surviving ones will remake the world anew. However, my power is the power of creation which no deity truly has in your referring which pays no homade to. It's for this reason I was dubbed the Sōzōshin (創作の神様, God of Creation) for my Kotoamatsukami allows me to create reality in anytime or even before or after it. And since I used it to make this reality before your blade was release, it hold power. Now you will learn it restrictions soon enough. But for now lets you what you can do against me." ''' Rushifa grinned wider, a sinister black and blue energy began to surround him, and then he spoke. "Cero..." A dark blue sphere gathered at the tip of his blade, and then released itself in the form of a massive blue wave of Hollow energy that threatened to engulf Mushoku whole. " "Kotoamatsukami' (別天津神; Literally meaning "''Distinguished Heavenly Gods").'' All of sudden large boulders of stone appeared around Mushoku in mid air. He then used '''Terekineshisu' (テレキネシス, telekinesis) to keep them from falling." This is Sekkiseki and before you ask how, I am a Senjungami and one of the properties of our Reiryoku is called Choujouteki Sadame (超常的定め, Supernatual Law), it allows our powers to affect and penetrate Sekkiseki." Mushoku then using Terekineshisu (テレキネシス, telekinesis), crushed the large boulders of stone into dusk. "While, in this dust state the blocking power is reduced to some degree, it still can repel all Reiryoku that is weaker than its breakdown wave or that doesn't have my kinds spiritual property. Furthermore, if its the first one way it still reduces the strength of the Reiryoku." Mushoku surrounds himself with the Sekkiseki dust which repelled the reiryoku from his body that Rushifa's attack had made. "Now do you see, how pointless it was to start this battle, which you did by not letting me pass when I was no threat to you then." "All you had to do was answer what I had to ask," Rushifa replied, his face becoming rather annoyed. "after all, you were the one who blew up half of this town..." "What are you talking about?" Mushoku looks at the town and it was like it never happened. " From the moment I walked into town I used Kotoamatsukami to make my first attack an illusion to the location if I had to attack. The reality I made was that the spell was real only for you, I even used other powers to make smoke as an after effect. You see what I mean, you don't own me and I don't listen to commands from those that aren't my superiors which are few. Now does this show the power that most religion say belong to one if not the oldest and strongest deity? As in so many religions that the god or gods that hold the power of creation are gods even among other gods. All you had to do was not force me to do what you wanted and I would have left in a short amount of time." "Gods sometimes need to be put in their place..." Rushifa began, his form beginning to bristle with black and blue energy and his eyes beginning to radiate a blue fire like aura. "...because it's us mortals, that decide how this world works. This town is under my protection, and my security. For the sake of all of those who live within, I must act with caution and suspicion towards anyone or anything that I haven't seen before....including you." His hair began to bristle and stand up. "Ban...kai!!" BRWOOOOSH!!!!! Rushifa's form became engulfed in a black and blue pillar of spiritual energy that revealed how far Rushifa's spiritual energy truly went, being vast and monstrous in size. When the pillar cleared, his form was now dressed in a black shikahusho with a deep blue interior and torn flared ragged ends of the robe. His torso was wrapped in a black bone like brace, and his weapon a smaller black claymore with a long handle and blue gem at the top of it's handle. "Ygdrasil Ragnarok." "And who are you to demand this? The mortals have no more right to control the gods, as the gods trying to manipulate mortals. You seem to think I use this power to prove that gods hold these rights. No I use it to prove the power of the creators nothing more. However, the gods are the ones whom created the worlds and you attempting to control them would annoy them, just their attempts to control you annoys you. So don't attempt to justify your actions by saying such things. Both sides are bias and I maybe a god in some sense, but I don't demand any kind of praise or object. I only wish to understand all things I deem worth or interseting nothing more. However, you may use your Bankai, however I have only used 1/4 of Kotoamatsukami's power so this is your final warring let me pass or die." "As you must have figured out if Kotoamatsukami can create a new reality. Than what's stopping me from using it to just creating the event that you were to just suddenly die right now. Furthermore, remember I already made not possible for your Zanpakuto in Shikai, Bankai or in anyway use of your Hollow powers with one of those release to work against it." He smirked. "I don't think so." WHOOSH!!! SLIIICE!!!! Within an instant, Rushifa appeared directly in front of Mushoku at nigh incomprehensible speeds, slicing his claymore down with such force that a gust of wind flew out from behind them both from the attack altogether. The Sekkseki dust moved to stop the attack, however as it was too powerful the dust only reduced the damage it did to Mushoku. " You are strong yes, however I possess well over twice the reiryoku of a captain-class fighter. But as you won't believe how pointless it is to fight me, Kotoamatsukami Getsuga Tensho." A purple Getsuga Tensho of immense size and power was release from Mushoku's left hand at Rushifa." Rushifa's eyes widened in surprise at witnessing an actual Getsuga Tensho fire from the man's palm. He was too close to dodge, so he simply let it strike him and send him skidding back several feet... ...but when he stopped, his chest was only somewhat burned, hence the black bone brace on his torso serving as a good defense mechanism. "Nice trick you have there. I'm pretty surprised that you could take my attack and send it back at me." " I didn't send it back I created it. I told you my Kotoamatsukami allows me to create anything, anywhere and at anytime. Its only restriction is that I cannot create what is beyond my own mind's strength. And while, I have yet found a way to use Kotoamatsukami to overcome this, to create a Getsuga Tensho is simple. For example, I created another one minute latter to be fired from behind you." Another Getsuga Tensho appeared out of thin air, behind Rushifa. While, not as large or power it still warrent caution. Rushifa simply held his blade to his back, blocking the attack and splitting it into several harmless tendrils of energy while giving Mushoku a cold and stoic glare. "Pretty, but I know that there's a limit to this thing you've created. His blade gathered black and blue spiritual energy, before he brought the weapon over him and slashed it towards Mushoku, creating a massive black and blue wave of energy. "Getsuga Tensho!" Mushoku started to use Jikūtoraberu (じくうトラベル, space-time travel) and was being absorbed into the vortex in his right hand. As he was completely still he was intangible, and so the Getsuga went right through him like ghost. After that we was gone as well as all traces of his Reiatsu and appearred right behind Rushifa. "My Kotoamatsuakmi has no limit its omnipotent however it doesn't mean I can use it to an omnipotent level. But all I need for me to use like that is to become omniscient. Now this Sekkiseki dust will breakdown your Reishi comprised body." Mushoku manipulates the dust to surround Rushifa. Releasing a burst of spiritual energy, Rushifa whirled around and slashed at Mushoku, not caring about the damage that the opponent's power was causing. " You really don't care about yourself." The Sekkiseki was eatting away at Rushifa, only to be pulled from him to surround Mushoku to reduce the damage of his sword attack. Mushoku was cut on his back. "Your power is something to respect, however I am surprised you don't use your Zanpakuto's power. Despite, using Kotoamatsukami to make it not possible for that power in anyway to work on it. My other powers are still affected by it like any other opponent. To make it not useable on me completely would be too dangerous." "I lose interest in my safety when the safety of others is at stake." Rushifa replied cooly, his blade still close to Mushoku as he gave him a half lidded glare. "You should have moved." BOOM!!!!!!! Suddenley, the blade began to gather energy within it's black shape and a massive blue explosion tore through the area up close at Mushoku, creating a large pillar of blue fire. "Hakai Getsuga." " You put other's at risk by having started this." Mushoku grabbed Rushifa's blade and took the full front of the attack. Only suffering from minor burn marks and wounds. " Now vanish with the thunder. Kotoamatsukami lightning." A bluish bolt of lightning struck down on them. However, Mushoku had used Kotoamatsukami that only Rushifa and himself could be damaged by it. The bolt seemed like an illusion to everyone else because to them it was. Rushifa appeared to have been vaporized by the sudden and rather unexpected attack. However, the dust cleared with a simple wave of his hand. His stance was still the same, and he has several burn marks on his outfit, but his body was glowing with a dark blue aura, demonstrating that he had used his own version of Hierro to strengthen his already great defense against the brunt of the attack, and his expression more hostile. "No, you started this when you pushed me." RIP! SLIIICE!!!! Jerking his blade out of Mushoku's hand, Rushifa grabbed it's long handle with both hands and brought it around to slash Mushoku across his chest. " Your wrong I was attempting to leave, then you pointed your blade at me. So I simply pointed back." Mushoku then pulled a double-edge European long sword from his haori's pocket. For Mushoku created a small dimension in each of them to store objects. He then block Rushifa's sword. "This isn't a Zanpakuto for my kind don't use them." Mushoku using elegant moves had his sword's tip Rushifa's fake eye. "Surrender and let me pass or I will pass through you. "I needed answers." Rushifa snapped back, not flinching at seeing the blade point at him so closely. "I wasn't about to let someone as powerful as you walk around here like you owned the place without knowing for a fact that I couldn't trust you. Your rash action to attack me first was what caused this." He then pointed his own blade at Mushoku's chin. "Now, either you leave this place and never return, or I run you through." " No as I once said you don't own me. Open Tenmon Ametsuchi Heki (天門天地劈, holy gate that separates earth from heaven)." Nothing seemed to happen. " I never would have attack had you not pointed your blade in my path, you cast the first stone not I. Kotoamatsukami your attacks will now for the next one minute just pass through me like if I didn't exist, however my attacks will still work on you for this time." Mushoku slowly starts walking and Rushifa's blade just goes through him like he isn't there and is an illusion. Mushoku then uses his own sword and trys to cut Rushifa's in haft above his torso. Only 30 seconds remain to where this affect still holds on Mushoku. Rushifa's eyes widened in a bit of anger and frustration at seeing his blade do nothing as Mushoku walked by him, and also seeing his blade move to sever him in half. It was only with a jump backwards did he only take some of the attack, of which cut a large gash in his torso, causing him to grasp it with his left hand briefly. "Listen to me you little shit!" he said aloud, pointing his blade out at him. "Quit acting like you have so much privelage over everything! You may be a god or a royal hell spawn or whatever it is you're called, but to me you're nothing but a stubborn little kid who thinks no one has any say so over what he does and that he can do whatever the fuck he wants. I'm going to tell you right now, you're in my home, near my friends and what's left of my family. So long as I ''remain guardian of this city, my word here is law! Even if the entire Gotei 13 comes here, they won't do anything without my say, at that goes for you too!" 'BRWOOOOOOSH!!!!!!!!' He then raised his blade up with both hands, a massive circle of black and blue energy surrounding him and his entire weapon becoming covered in the same colored power. Gritting his teeth, he released a full power Getsuga Tensho upon Mushoku, having used the 30 seconds talking to wait for the effect to cease. "GETSUGA TENSHO!!!!!!!" "Mushoku just let the attack hit him ripping his clothes and harming his body. He didn't even let his Reiatsu or Sekkiseki dust reduce the attack's power. ''Your the child here proclaiming that other's lifes and the land that has existed here from millions of years are your to do with as you seem fit. Your actions only prove the bias between gods and mortals. You look towards the gods for help and when they don't give it or demand something in return you call them evil, petty, even demons when they aren't. At the same time you prove that when gods do help, they demand worship or tributes. That is why your Zanpakuto name means Death of the Gods." "Not for the death of other gods, but of yourself so incase you became one you would never corrupt yourself. Zekkyō (絶叫, screaming)." However it didn't seemed to appear, instead Mushoku's blade started to glow purple. "I stored the power of that spell into the blade and now Kotoamatsukami times 10. Now Zekkyō (絶叫, screaming) was casted ten times more inside the blade. So I have at my whim ten attacks with each having the destructive force of a Hado # 93 spell. But I wonder would happen if I released them in one combined attack? Thats the power of ten level 93 spells combined into one single attack." Mushoku appear infront of Rushifa. "Disappear." Mushoku started to release all ten of the Zekkyō (絶叫, screaming) at close range. Of course, Rushifa was sent flying back from the move, his upper torso outfit nearly conpletley erradicated save for the right side holding the blade. Blood scarring his chest and coming out of his mouth, he stood himself back up and held his weapon in a fighting pose. "Don't tell me...why my Zanpakuto is named this way..." he then pointed it back at Mushoku, albeit with a wobble to it's effect due to the damage from earlier. "...and don't think that...i'm finished yet...." "Kotoamatsukami." Mushoku's clothes were like nothing happened to them and 60% of his wounds were like gone. "Healing powers would have taken to long, so I just created the event that the main majority of it never happened to me. " You kept saying I tell other's what to do. However, I only told you to move from my path and I even went to say I would leave when I was ready. You can throw around your proclaimed rights, but they don't give you the authority to stomp on mine as at that time I wasn't a threat. If you were to just leave me be, I would have seem like I never was here. All this is of your own making." "It's funny...watching you act like you're...all innocent and shit..." Rushifa continued, still wobbling back to his feet. "Like I said...i'm defending my home...and I'm paranoid, so forgive...me...for not taking you for your word at hearing you say you would leave..." he finished with a hint of mockery in his voice. " That should have been easy to see. I have yet to lie about anything. You should have figured that much out, when I was fighting you and should have quit and not got in my way. Regardless of the facts I could have teleported away or use Kotoamatsukami to make you. That's a mutt point now, after I was blasted by your Reiryoku once I was able to study it completely study it and now I am nolonger curious of your powers. Mushoku used Kotomatsukami to restore himself to completely power. "Now I will leave, if you try to attack or stop me again I will use more dangerous powers. You barely survived ten attacks each with a power equal to the Hado 90s. However, you cannot survive against one with the combined power of all ten. Infact that much Reiatsu would kill everyone in town and destroy more land than what the city covers even if released from high in the air." Mushoku started to desend downward to the city leaving Rushifa in the sky to make his choice. At this point, Rushifa knew it would be pointless to try to pursue Mushoku and fight him. Any more of this and the city could be damaged for real. He sighed, lowering his weapon. "Mushoku!" he yelled out for him to hear, also descending as if he were wanting to tell him something.